


All the Lonely People

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Broken Barriers verse where Spock and McCoy met before Leonard joins Starfleet. Spock gets it in his mind that the best way to help his new friend, McCoy, is to get him to join Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saltwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwish/gifts).



> "All the lonely people  
> Where do they all come from ?  
> All the lonely people  
> Where do they all belong ?”
> 
> The Beatles

A fine gray mist fell drizzled down on me as I stepped out onto the street. It was early, and the morning fog was especially thick. In my years on Earth at Starfleet Academy, I’d grown used to mornings like this, and I was quite fond of them. For the past three weeks I’d barely paid attention to my path, simply walking and slipping onto the appropriate transport to get to the Academy, but this morning it was different.

The pain wasn’t gone, but I was finally able to shove it to a dark corner of my mind. It wasn’t a snarling monster, digging claws up the back of my legs to climb up my spine, to hover over my shoulder and growl in my ear, coloring my days and nights. My mind and my conscience were clear, much clearer than the sky was, and I owed it to a chance meeting in the middle of the night.

Logically I knew that I wasn’t the only person in the galaxy to come home to an empty apartment with a note saying ‘goodbye’. I also wasn’t the first to experience the pain of that rejection, but until last night when I’d been effectively drowning my sorrows in chocolate and ice cream, I’d never taken the time to talk to anyone who felt like I did.

Dr. McCoy understood. He was in pain as well, but Leonard wasn’t Vulcan. He couldn’t lock the pain away and continue his life as it was before. His world had been torn apart, and I wanted to find a way to help him. So instead of focusing on my classes, my students and other duties on my PADD on my ride through San Francisco, I decided to find out all that I could about Leonard H. McCoy, MD, and when I had enough information, I would find a way to help him the way that he had helped me. Of course him being an emotional human meant that I would need to work considerably harder to help cure his loneliness.

***

“Captain Pike, may I speak with you?” I asked from the doorway of his office. He looked up from his work, his blue eyes reflecting the soft smile that curved his lips.

“Come on in, Spock.” He nodded and motioned for me to take my customary seat across from his desk. I had been there for at least one hour a day since serving as a science officer on our last deployment, and he was currently working to have me made his first officer when he took command of the Enterprise that was still under construction. “You’re early.”

“Yes, sir,” I said as I settled into the seat with my PADD across my lap. “I believe that I’ve found someone that it would be a benefit to recruit into Starfleet, but as I am not a recruitment officer, I thought it best to refer him to you.”

Pike’s brows knit as he cast me a questioning look. “I’m used to you spotting cadets that we want in the crew. Don’t think you’ve ever brought me a civilian candidate before.”

“I have not,” I said as I leaned forward slightly. “His name is Leonard McCoy. He is a doctor, a surgeon, and he has an excellent record of achievements. He has recently suffered from some personal problems that have made his current position uncomfortable, and I think that he would be an asset to Starfleet.”

“Let me see it,” Pike said, holding his hand out to take my PADD that was already covered with Leonard’s files. I sat in silence while the Captain read over them. “Spock, did you leave anything out of this report? I think I saw his shoe size listed on page four.”

“I thought it best to be thorough.”

“You usually do.” Pike chuckled and read on for another fifteen minutes before returning the PADD to me. “Send all that to my computer, and I’ll see what I can do. I’m heading out for a recruitment trip next week. Cutting through Iowa to have a look at our ship, and there’s no reason why I can’t go into Georgia on my way there. You do realize that he doesn’t like space, right?”

“I am aware, sir. But after the Academy and a short tour on a ship, it is not a requirement that all Starfleet personnel be deployed in space. Dr. McCoy could be given a job in an Earth base or even here at headquarters.”

“Logical, Spock. This guy a friend of yours?” He asked as he leaned back, taking his coffee cup with him.

“We are acquaintances. I do not think that one conversation can create a friendship, but the potential is there.” Did I want to be friends with Dr. McCoy, would have been a better question, and one that I could not have been vague about, because I very much wanted to see him again. “For now, I am happy to simply have a hand in improving his life. He is a good man, and he deserves a second chance.”

“You could go in my place, Spock—do the recruitment tour—then you can ask him yourself.”

“I am afraid that my class schedule would not allow for it, Captain, and I think the offer would sound better coming from you. Besides if I remember correctly you are hoping to find George Kirk’s son in Iowa, are you not?” And I was uncertain that Leonard would accept the idea of joining Starfleet from me. His pride might be hurt if the offer came from me, and I was quite sure from what I had learned about him the night before that he would not be pleased that I had researched him as I had.

“That’s the plan,” Pike said as he got to his feet. It was time for me to get to my office and the first class of the day, and he, as always, had duties to attend to as well so I followed him out of his office. “Have a good day, Spock.”

“Thank you, Captain,” I said with a nod of my head as I went about my day.


End file.
